As consumers are demanding higher image quality from display devices, backlight technologies with high color gamut are becoming a focus in industrial researches.
Presently in a quantum dot (QD) light source unit, light is produced by QD materials in a QD layer under the excitation of light from a light source, which may effectively improve the color gamut. In most of the existing QD light source units, the QD layer is distributed in flat plane.